victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
The Great Ping Pong Scam
The Great Ping Pong Scam is the 11th episode of Victorious. It was originally scheduled to air on September 24th, 2010, but was rescheduled to October 1st, 2010. It features the song Tell Me that You Love Me, performed by Tori (Victoria Justice) and André (Leon Thomas III). Click Here! to watch the full episode. Plot The episode starts out with Tori asking Robbie, André, and Cat to hang out after school, but they say that they can't because they have ping pong practice. Tori doesn't believe them and insists on joining the team. They tell her she has to talk to Jade, the team captain, who denies Tori admittance to the team. Lane tries to straighten things out and after Tori shows them the rules for joining sports teams from TheSlap, she gets her chance. She plays and beats everyone including Rex, but Jade still tells her she can't join. Tori later pulls Sinjin into the janitor's closet and makes him agree to construct her something to hide in so she can spy on her friends. He makes her a hollowed out soda machine. She then spies on the others, who appear to be playing Twister instead of practicing. Tori is discovered when Beck attempts to buy a soda from the machine she is hiding in, but when no beverage comes out he and the others topple the machine. Tori then gets busted. Tori demands an explanation and André and the others explain: Two years ago, Jade, Cat, Beck, André, and Robbie discover a ping pong table in the lounge. Robbie suggested to form a team, but Jade struck him on the head, shooting his idea down. Days after, Cat mentions that her parents took her to a fantastic restaurant (most likely Maestro's). The gang wishes to go there, but it's way too expensive. Jade thinks of a scheme to make a fake ping pong team, take the $1500 the school gives its sports teams, and use it to go have the dinner they want. They however, need a staff member as an adivser, so the approach Sikowitz. He however, thinks the plan is too devious, but mentions that the superintendent might fire Principal Ikner if the school doesn't win a big championship trophy for something. So, their new plan is to go to dinner using part of the $1500 the school will give them, and then use the rest to buy a trophy for the school and to save the principal's job. Tori's allowed to join the team in exchange for her silence, and joins them as they prepare for the "the big championship", which is really just dinner at Maestro's. Everyone dresses nicely except for Tori, who is stuck in her uniform. Robbie gets his first taste of caviar, and likes it so much he orders a big soup bowl of it. The bill for the dinner finally comes to Sikowitz, and the total costs $1300, including $600 for Robbie's caviar. The group cannot afford the bill because of Robbie's caviar, and Sikowitz sneaks away from the table. Tori overhears the owner of the restaurant talking to an employee about how customers are complaining about the lack of live music. Tori then offers to sing as payment for the dinner and borrows Jade's dress to perform in, much to Jade's chagrin. Tori and Andre then perform "Tell Me that You Love Me". Quotes Rex: Or you could join my team. I call it Rex's all hot chic volleyball squad! Sinjin: Here comes that feeling again Jade '''(to Robbie): You can't pull what you don't have! '''Rex (referring to Tori): Why don't we just drive her out to the desert and drop her off? Trivia *Mr. Sikowitz's van is a 1973 Ford Econoline. *This is the 1st episode to focus on 'secrets' in the gang. *Trina is credited but does not appear in this episode. *While Tori hides in a fake soda machine to spy on the rest of the group, the game they are playing is a parody of Twister. *'Ending Tagline:' "Here comes that feeling." - Sinjin *During the end credits, Cat talks about how her father has told her to speak less. This is a reference to in Tori the Zombie, when Trina tells her she should talk less, and she replies, "That's what my dad always says!" *The two arcade games in the rec room, Rock Demon and Fast and Fabulous, are parodies of Guitar Hero and The Fast and The Furious, respectively. *It is shown during the flashback that Cat, Jade, Beck, André, and Robbie have been friends for at least two years (or at the very least, hanging out with each other). *This is the first time Sikowitz is seen outside of Improv class. *At the beginning of Tori and André's song, Sikowitz has snuck away from the table, but once the financial crisis has been sorted out, he returns. *In this episode, Robbie discovers a love of caviar. *Jade's ring that she has on while she is imitating Tori's "phone in face" bit can also been seen in the Slap video "Sinjin's Sock Puppets: Jade". *When Tori, Jade, and Lane are arguing, you can see an iCarly sticker on the locker behind Lane. *From the performance of the group playing against Tori, the players from least to greatest appear to be: **Cat (she runs away from the ball in fear) **Beck (plays against Tori first, Tori doesn't give much effort in the round) **André (Tori looks very phased while playing him, André is surprised when she beats him) **Robbie/Rex (Tori presumably wins only because Robbie was injured, she looked very frightened throughout the round, and Robbie seems even better of a player through Rex and he was great in both rounds he played) **Jade (presumably best, though never seen playing, it's possible one of the reasons she's captain is because she's such a good player) *This is the first episode without a subplot. *The episode premiered to a surprisingly low 2.4 million viewers, by far the series' lowest audience yet. The reason for the poor numbers is that it was airing against a Wizards of Waverly Place special Alex Saves Mason which recieved 4.8 million views. *It is hinted that Sikowitz and the waiter like each other, because when she hands him the check, she strokes her hand across his arm and back, and Sikowitz says "Thank you"'' in a flirtatious way.'' *When André looks over to Sikowitz and hears him say "Thank you" in the flirtatious way, it brings an interested grin to his face. *They had all committed in a white-collar crime, and they could all be arrested for it, and could face up to a least ten years in prison, an it could be more because they did it more then once *Jade's dress can be found here, and Cat's dress can be found here. *The pink tank top Cat wears during the flashback of her explaining Maestro's was the same one Carly Shay (from Dan's other show iCarly) has worn before. Songs *'Tell Me That You Love Me '''by ''Tori Vega and André Harris Goofs *In the beginning, when Tori sticks gum on Rex's face, the gum she takes out of her mouth is white, but the gum she puts on Rex's face is deep pink. *At the Restaurant, when Tori yells "Yes im wearing a Ping Pong Uniform!" the next shot has the two ladies run away. In the bottom of that shot. Beck whispers something to Jade therefore, get's cheek to cheek to her. But in the next shot with André. Beck is looking at his food as if he never spoke to her. He could not of resumed eating that quickly after he had finished talking. *In the scene where Robbie is hit in the groin by a ping pong ball and then hits his face on the table, in the wide shot when he falls to the ground, we can see Beck in the background with his hand covering Rex's face. But in the next shot, they show Beck close up physically covering Rex's face, even though his eyes were already covered in the previous shot. *Though being hit in the groin with a ping pong ball does hurt, it should not have had enough force to make Robbie fall over into the table. *In the T.V. listings, it says there is a sub-plot of Trina telling people she's famous, however, the episode lacks a subplot of any kind, and Trina does not appear in this episode. *When the camera shows shots of the audience during Tori's and Andre's performance, a few of the shots show Tori's and André's friends enjoying the performance. However, Sikowitz is in one of those shots with the teenagers before he returns to the restaurant after running away out of fear. *When Tori is playing ping-pong against the others, she did not play against Jade. *When Jade, Beck, and André were rocking the soda machine, you could see Trina's pink bag in the background from Survival of the Hottest , but Trina was absent in this episode. *Robbie did not know what caviar was prior to this episode, nor did anyone know how expensive it would be, yet the group has been to the restaurant at least twice, and should be familiar with the menu by now. *During the flashback, when Sikowitz said principal Eikner might get fired, you can see Tori's locker, Make it Shine but she goes to Sherwood that time. *In most restaurants, the workers don't immediately report to the police about the customers that don't pay. Instead, they are asked to wash dishes. Gallery Click here. 111 Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Episodes about Tori Category:Episodes without Trina 11